A Touch of Destiny
by skullcandygirl21
Summary: What would happen if Anders was the son of the knight commander and Hawke was a mage captured by the templars and forced into the circle? Would they still fall in love or would it end in tragedy? AndersXF!Hawke  First fanfic please comment and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl. Her name was Tailin Hawke. She had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. She was fairly tall and slender. She had always been different from other girls though…for she was a mage. Tailin got her powers from her father who died when she was young. Tailin lived in Kirkwall a town where mages are feared and looked down on. There were few who actually acknowledged and talked to mages openly others were either too scared or hated them and thought they should all be gone from the world. Tailin lived in a house in Lowtown where the people were poor. She lived there with her mother, sister, and brother. Her sister Bethany was also a mage and her brother Carver wanted to be a templar for some strange reason. So far Tailin and her sister haven't been found out by the templars, but in order for it to stay that way they had to be cautious and hide for the rest of their lives. Tailin wished there was another way for everyone to live freely so they wouldn't have to hide any longer. Sadly she didn't think that would ever happen. If they were ever caught by the templars then they would be sent into the circle which is where all mages go when they are caught. It's an awful place for mages. Tailin has heard many stories of how the templars beat the mages or would even do far worse to them. Tailin and her sister were safe from the reach of the templars for now. All of that was soon about to change. One day as Tailin returned from a bit of shopping she came to her house and noticed the door was still open. _I thought I closed it when I left…hopefully nothing bad has happened while I was away_. The thought scared her for what if something horrible did actually happened while she was away. She cautiously approached the door and opened it only to find that her family had been taken hostage by the templars.

"Run! Get as far away from here as you can!" shouted her mother. She hesitated for a moment wondering if her family would be alright if she just left. Finally she decided that it would be safer for them if she wasn't there, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could away from her house. _What were they doing there! Did they find out about Bethany and I!_ She thought. She ran past the hanged man and down the stairs. When she reached the docks she thought she was safe. Then a hand suddenly came from the shadows of an ally and grabbed her! She looked over her shoulder to see who it was. It was a templar, of course just her luck to actually be caught by the templars.

"Let go of me!" she shouted struggling to break from his grip. It was no use for he was far stronger than she was. He started to drag her towards the Gallows and horror stuck her. "What are you doing! Let go! Where are you taking me!" she screamed knowing exactly where they were going.

"I'm taking you to the Gallows where you belong!" he said.

"What! No! You can't do this!" she yelled in terror.

"Yes I can for you are a mage and the Gallows is where all you mages belong." He said almost smiling.

She was quiet the rest of the way for she knew there was no use in arguing it would only get her into more trouble. She already knew what was to become of her when they got to the Gallows. She was going to be locked in a small, cold, dark, damp cell and that's where she would stay. She would then be forced to join the circle just like many of the other mages. They finally reached the Gallows. The templar took her up the tower stair leading her to her cell. She saw the many sad faces of the mages who were already there. The sight of them made her hate what the templars were doing even more. _They look horrible, being treated like a dangerous untamed animals that need to be locked and caged with the key thrown away_. She thought. They came to a stop where the templar threw her into the cell. He then locked it and walked away. This is where she would be from now on…alone…in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Anders was a tall man with rusty blonde hair and amber colored eyes. He was a templar, but he hated the way mages were treated in this town. He was on his way to see his father who just happened to be the knight commander. _If I weren't the son of the knight commander then I wouldn't even be a templar._ He thought. He hated his father's way of solving the mage "problem." He thinks the only way the people of Kirkwall will be safe from blood mages is just to lock every mage he sees in the tower. As he made his way to his father's office he noticed there was a new mage. _It's a girl._ He thought. She looks to be around the same age as Anders. _She's different from the others…and sort of cute…_ He went over to the cell to see what she was like.

"Hi…I'm Anders." He said. No reply…of course…he was stupid to think she would talk to him after being forcefully put into this place.

"What do you want?" she said harshly.

"I want to know your name." He said with a smile. She looked shocked like she thought all templars were cold and cruel.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"What? Is there a problem with a guy wanting to know a pretty girl's name?" That made her blush a little.

"I thought all templars hated mages and could care less what their names were." She said almost smiling.

"Well I'm not like other templars I-."

"Anders! Get in here!" the knight commander screamed.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." I said starting to walk towards the office.

"Tailin." She said.

"What?" he asked confused by what she meant.

"My name…it's Tailin." This time she had a smile on her face. _I like it better when she smiles. I hope I get to see it again._ He thought walking into his father's office.

"What do you think you're doing!" His father asked.

"What do you mean?" He said pretending like he didn't know what his father was talking about. "You know exactly what I mean! You know that mages aren't like you and me and yet you keep talking to them like they are! You are a fool my son. You should never let your guard down around these heathen monsters they are-"

"So what if I treat them like a normal person! They deserve to be happy not locked away like a caged bird! You think all of them are abominations or blood mages. Well not all of them are like that but because you insist on forcefully locking them away in the tower they continue to turn to blood magic so they can stay free! Maybe if you actually tried talking to them or even just treating them like human beings then maybe there would be fewer who turn to blood magic and demons! I-"

"Anders I know you don't agree with what I'm doing but it's all to protect the people of Kirkwall! You are still my son and I will not have you talking to the fugitives! What will people think when they see the knight commander's son being merciful to mages!"

"Have you ever stopped to think about anyone but yourself! These are people not rabid dogs they deserve a chance at a real life not one spent in a tower!" he said. He stormed out of his father's office and just kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Talin sat in her cell confused. _Why is he being so nice to me? He's been coming to see me every day for weeks now and I still don't know if I can trust him or not. He is a templar after all and they're all the same…except for him. Is he trying to trick me or is he being sincere? _She thought. She wasn't sure whether she could trust him yet. She hated being locked up like a caged bird. She wished she could free herself from this place to go be with her family. She missed them and wondered if they were doing ok. She hoped Bethany didn't get herself caught as well. That would surely break her mother's heart having two of her children taken by the templars. Just then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Here I brought you some food to eat." It was Anders.

"Why?" she asked she seemed to be asking this question a lot ever since she got here.

"I figured you would want some decent food to eat." He said grinning at her.

"No I mean why are you being so nice to me? Most templars could care less about mages…but you…" She trailed off.

"Well I'm not most templars. I'm doing this because I want to. Plus I don't agree with the knight commander."

"Well if you don't agree, then why are you a templar in the first place?" she asked.

"It gives me a chance to help mages, like you."

"Yeah, but…why me?"

"Because you're different…there's just something about you…"

"Oh.." was all she could say. She gratefully to the food from Anders and as she did that he sat down in front of her cell. She felt like she could trust him but wasn't sure if it was the right choice.

"If you're a templar…have you ever hunted mages?" _Stupid question! Of course he has he is a templar after all! Sometimes I just can't stop talking and blurt random stuff out._

"No I've never had to I always found some excuse to tell them as to why I couldn't." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What do you plan to do now?" He asked.

"Hmm…what do you mean? She asked looking up from her food only to find that Anders was staring at her, which made her blush a little. _Why am I blushing at a time like this! It's not like I like him or anything right?_

"Are you just going to stay here in this cell forever or are you going to do something about it? You do want to go back and see your family right?"

"Well I haven't really thought about it…I do know I want to see my family again, but I think I would just cause them more trouble if I went back to see them. But I also don't want to be stuck in here forever…it's just I don't know how I would get out if I tried…"

"There is a way you know…I could help you..." He said in a whisper so nobody would hear.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"I could help you escape if that's what you wanted.

"How?"

"Well we could sneak out at night since there aren't as many guards and then we could run away somewhere…together." Anders said smiling.

"Together…you mean you would give up your life here to help me escape? "

"Yes…I would"

"Why?"

"Well…because I've never felt this way about anyone before and…I don't want it to end…" This time it was Anders' turn to blush. _This is…so sudden but somehow I feel the same way it's strange… who would've thought it would turn out like this. _

"If you don't want me to come with you after we escape the tower…I'll understand." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well it would be nice to get out of here and I could use some company after we get out of here." Tailin said smiling at him and he just smiled back.

"So is tomorrow night soon enough to go?"

"Yes."

"Ok then I'll come here again tomorrow when it gets dark."

"Ok…I guess I'll be here like always."

"See you then." He said and walked off. _I'm going to run away with a templar…I must be out of my mind but then again I've never been completely sane anyway…SO it might be a good thing_. She thought with a smile on her face as she waited for tomorrow to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Anders planned on using the tunnels below the tower to get Talin out, but the only problem is getting to the tunnels which are located in the basement. So in order to get down there Anders decided to make the other templars think that he was taking Talin to a cell in the basement which is where all he "dangerous" mages are kept.

_Talin isn't going to like this plan at all, but it's out only chance of getting out of here._ He thought to himself. As Anders made his way up to Talin's cell he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Anders! Where do you think you're going!?" He turned to see his father yelling at him.

_I don't see how that's any of your business. _Anders thought.

"I'm doing the rounds checking the cells." He said. His father glared at him suspiciously then said

Alright be on your way then."

_Whew I thought I was dead meat for sure, but I doubt he completely believed me anyway. I better be more careful. _Anders finally made it to Talin's cell.

"Come on it's time to go." He whispered to her. She nodded and got up from where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to put these on you." He said holding a pair of shackles. Talin grimaced.

"It's the only way to get you out of here safely." She frowned then nodded in agreement. They walked down the stairs making their way to the basement.

_Hopefully we don't run into any interference _Anders thought. Suddenly his father called out to him as the two passed his office.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked suspiciously.

"I caught her trying to escape, so I'm taking her to the cells in the basement."

_I hope he doesn't see through my lie! Please just let us pass! _Anders thought nervously to himself.

"Well get going then." His father said sternly. They continued down the stairs until they finally made it to the basement. The basement was dark except for a few torches that were lit. They were in a hallway lined with cells on each side. To reach the entrance to the tunnels they had to go to the end of the hall.

"Alright we're almost there just a little farther. He said as he grabbed Talin's wrist.

"We can take these off now." He said unlocking the shackles around her wrists.

"Thanks…for doing this even though you didn't have to…I never thought I would get out of here." She said with a smile and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't thank me yet." She nodded wiping the tears away.

_Man I just want to embrace her right now to make all her uneasiness go away, but if I did that right now she'd probably hurt me… _Anders thought with a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Talin asked.

"Nothing…let's go." He said as his face turned red. Talin giggled and followed him down the hallway. They reached the end of the hall. Anders went to the corner of the small room and started moving the crates. After clearing the crates Anders opened the trap door on the floor.

"Alright let's go." He said waving his arms in front of him motioning her to go first.

"Won't somebody notice the crates have been moved?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry we'll be long gone by then." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, but what if we're caught?"

"Do you trust me?" Anders said with a smile and an outstretched hand. She waited awhile before she replied.

"Yes." She said slightly blushing as she took Anders' hand as he led her into the dark tunnels.

"We just have to make it through these tunnels then we'll be free." Anders said. Talin realized they were still holding hands and she started to blush.

_It's a good thing he can't see my face right now. The tunnels are so dark it's hard to see what's ahead. _She thought.

"You alright? You're really quiet." Anders asked in a worried tone.

"Yes! I'm fine…I'm just wondering what will happen to us after we make it out of here." She said as her face turned red.

_That's a lie, but I do want to know the answer. If he knew what I was really thinking about…_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry! We'll find some place to stay and figure out the rest from there." Anders said cheerfully.

"What!? You mean you don't have a plan!?"

"Not really, I've just been making it up as I go." He said mischievously.

"You just made this up? Somehow I don't believe you,"

"My dear lady I'm wounded by your words…for you to think I wouldn't have a plan…I'm hurt." He said dramatically.

"Could've fooled me…" Talin mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Nothing huh?" he said sounding as if he were planning something.

"We're almost to the end it's not far now."

"How can you tell? It's so dark down here."

"I can't." he said with a chuckle.

"Well then how do you know we're almost there!?"

"Let's just say it's intuition."

"Oh and here I thought you knew what you were doing." Talin said sarcastically. Anders just laughed as they continued down the dark tunnel. They continued to walk for another half hour and finally wound up at the exit.

"See what'd I tell you?"

"Yeah…so you were right…"

"C'mon let's hurry and get out of here." Anders said as he led her out of the tunnels. They came out in Dark Town.

"Ah! It feels good to be out of there!" Anders said with a smile.

"Yeah it does." Talin said with a slight smile.

"Just where do you think you're going!?"A voice said interrupting their celebrating. They turned to see who it was only to see they Knight Commander and a few of his templars following behind as he descended the stairs toward them.


End file.
